1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape cartridge. More particularly, it relates to a magnetic tape cartridge having good heat resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A magnetic tape cartridge comprises a pair of hubs rotationally placed in a main case and a magnetic tape is wound around the hubs. The main case is usually molded from a styrene base resin, such as polystyrene and an acrylonitrile/butadiene/styrene (ABS) resin.
Recently, the magnetic tape cartridge is often used under very severe conditions, such as in an automobile during the summer season. However, the cartridge made of the styrene base resin does not have satisfactory heat resistance and tends to deform under such high temperature condition.